One Step At A Time
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: What happens when Kendall and Katie's sister Kayla comes to live in L.A.? And what about when her grade school crush on Carlos makes a return? Carlos/Oc later on.


**Hello! :D This is my first Big Time Rush story, so I hope it's good. ;) Kayla is Kendall and Katie's sister, who is just now coming to L.A. to stay with them. I'm am not going to write her in any episodes that have already premiered on T.V; and it will most likely be random chapters that are in no way related to ant episodes, new or old. ;) I hope that's ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. if I did, Carlos would be my boyfriend, and then we would get married! :D But, he shall never be my husband. *Sigh* XD**

Chapter 1.

Kayla P.O.V.

"_Have you ever had the feeling your_

_Drawn to someone, yeah_

_And it isn't anything they could have said_

_Or done…"_

I grinned as I sang along to "Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush. Oh how I missed those boys. Sigh.

Maybe I should explain more. Hi, I'm Kayla Knight. Blood related sister to Kendall and Katie Knight, and daughter of Jennifer Knight. I consider James, Logan and Carlos my brothers as well, even thought we're not related. It's been 8 months since they left for L.A. to become stars, and they've come far. I stayed back with my Aunt and Uncle, though, because I wasn't ready to leave my life here behind just like that. I'm also a Figure Skater, so I couldn't leave in the middle of competitions.

My Aunt and Uncle were more than happy to let me live with them, so my mom reluctantly let me stay. I miss them all like crazy, and I hope they miss me too. But now, July has arrived and I'm heading up to L.A. to live with them because I missed them all to much.

I have curly blonde hair, down to my shoulders with side bangs, and very bright green eyes. I look the most like Kendall. But I'm sneaky and sarcastic, like Katie. In fact, I'm the one she get's it from. Hehehe.

"Kayla! It's almost time to leave!" My Aunt's voice sounded over my I-Pod. I smiled and turned the yellow I-Pod touch off, pulling out my earphones. I got up off the bed and walked to the mirror. I was wearing my white 'I Love Big Time Rush' shirt, black splatter paint skinny jeans and red high top converse. My Fingernails were painted black and yellow strips to resemble a Bumble Bee, so I put on my Bumble Bee earrings and tossed my black splatter paint backpack over my shoulder, then walked out of the room I had been staying in. All of my luggage I was taking to L.A. had already been sent over a few day ago, so now I just have my backpack and some small suitcase's to take. It was July1st and I was leaving today. My Skating competitions were over, but mom said I could practice at the ice rink in Los Angeles over the phone, so that's good.

My Aunt Jessica was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with watery eyes.

"Oh Kayla, I'm going to miss you." She sighed sadly, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Thank you for letting me stay this long." I said as she let go of me.

"It was no problem. You are always welcome here." She smiled. I returned it and we walked outside and to the Minivan, were my Uncle Scott was waiting to drive me to the airport.

"Now you be careful once you land in Los Angeles and don't talk to any strangers. Scott is going to wait until your plane leaves, then leave himself." She informed me.

"I know Aunt Jessie." I laughed at her worrying. She lightly smacked her forehead.

"I know, I know, your fifteen now. You don't need me telling you these things. I'm just not used to you all grown up." Her eyes watered all over again. I giggled and opened the passengers side door, hoped in and buckled myself.

"Hey Uncle Scott." I greeted. He smiled at me and I rolled down my window. Aunt Jessica leaned through and hugged my one last time and I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Kayla. Come visit soon, and bring everyone with you too. Even James, Carlos and Logan." She said, kissing my forehead.

"I will. Love you too." I pulled away and my Uncle started the car.

"Be back in a little while honey." He called through the window to her as we backed down the driveway.

"Bye! Love you!" She waved and smiled as we started down the street.

"I miss you already!" I shouted out the window and she disappeared as we turned around the corner.

"So Kayla, are you excited to go to Los Angeles?" Uncle Scott asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see mom, Katie, Kendall and the guys again. But, I'm gonna miss you and Aunt Jessie a lot." I admitted. He smiled and patted my knee fondly.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and I grinned when the airport came into view. Uncle Scott pulled up and let me out, and I grabbed my three pink leopard suitcase's and matching duffle bag out of the trunk, then slammed it shut. Uncle Scott got out and handed the car keys to the valet parking, then grabbed two of my suitcases and helped me roll then in. I giggled at the sight of a full grown man, rolling two pink leopard print suitcases in public. It was a funny sight. We went through the security and got my suitcases and duffle bag taken care of. Now I was only carrying my backpack over my shoulder.

"You wanna get something to eat? You've got half an hour before your flight leaves." Uncle Scott asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I get airsickness and food will only make it worse. I'll take a Pepsi, though please." I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought of throwing up on the airplane. I have vomited a couple of times in the past on an airplane, but I haven't in the last three years. Yay!

"Alright then. Let's go." He nodded and we made our way to the food court. He ordered my Pepsi and got some nachos and a Dr. Pepper for himself, then we sat at one of the little tables.

"Thank you." I said as I took a huge gulp of my Pepsi.

"No problem kiddo." He chuckled and munched on some of his nachos. We spent the rest of our time just talking about random things, but right after I used the bathroom, they called my flight.

"Look's like it's time for me to leave." I sighed. He nodded and walked with me to the terminal. I turned to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I'll miss you kiddo. Remember, it's only the boy's meeting you at the airport. Your mom and Katie are supposedly going to be getting dinner ready for you, so they wont be there." He reminded me. I nodded and pulled away.

"That's ok., I'll remember."

"Good. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Uncle Scott." He kissed my forehead one last time, then I walked foreword into the terminal. I showed the lady my plane ticket and waved to my Uncle, then went around the corner and to board the plane.

Once in my window seat, I made sure my phone was off, then pulled my I-Pod Touch out of my backpack. I scrolled through until I found a good song, then stared out the window. When we took off, I leaned back and closed my eyes, nausea setting in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally." I sighed to myself as the airplane landed at the LAX airport. Once we were given the go ahead to exit, I practically flew off the plane and to the terminal, excited to see my boys.

I pushed my way through the sea of people and looked around for the guys. I didn't see them and there were so many damn people, so I jumped up onto one of the benches and looked over all the people.

"Come on hockey heads, where are you?" I asked myself, searching through the crowds. I grinned and squealed, though, when I saw four boys and an obnoxiously huge sign.

**WELCOME HOME KAYLA!**

Was written across the huge sign, and they were all grinning at me. I screamed happily and jumped down, then ran as fast as I could to them. Once I was close enough, they let the sign fall to the ground and ran at me as well.

"Kendall! Carlos! Logan! James!" I yelled happily as I was pulled into a huge group hug.

"Kayla!" They chorused. I giggled at how they always did that, and then hugged them all individually. First Kendall, Carlos next, then Logan and finally James.

"Good gosh! Look how big you've gotten!" Kendall exclaimed dramatically.

"I know, I'm hot." I smirked. They all rolled there eyes simultaneously.

"She's still as smug as ever." Logan sighed.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, squirt. Mom and Katie are waiting at the apartment for us with dinner." Kendall informed me. I nodded and felt my eyes water.

"You ok, LaLa?" James asked, noticing my damp eyes. I nodded again and grinned at my old nickname he had stuck me with when I was 5.

"Yeah, I just missed you guys, a lot." I admitted, a happy tear falling down my cheek.

"Awww!" They chorused again, pulling me into a bone crushing group hug. I didn't complain though, it felt good to be with my boys again.

"We missed you too, K.K." Logan said. I grinned at that nickname as well. They all had different things they called me. Beside's my actual name, Carlos calls me K.J. for my initials: Kayla Jane, Logan calls me K.K. for Kayla Knight, even though he could do it for Kendall or Katie too but only does it for me, James calls me LaLa and Kendall just sticks with Kay or squirt.

"Alright, enough of the tears." I said, pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"I agree. Lets go find your luggage and then we'll head to the apartment." Kendall patted my shoulder. I grinned and walked away from them for a second. They gave me confused looks as I bent down and grabbed my huge welcome sign.

"I'm gonna keep this." I said, and rolled it up gently so I didn't ruin it. They all grinned at me and I jogged back over to them, the rolled up sign under my arm like a football.

After we found my luggage, and I made Kendall, Logan and James carry it, we started for the parking lot. They were all walking slightly ahead of me, and Carlos wasn't carrying anything. I smirked.

"Oh Carlos…." I sang.

"What….oof!" Before he could finish, I ran and jumped on his back. He stumbled around for a second, then regained balance.

"Merry Christmas! It's time to die!" I exclaimed, wrapping my legs around his waist from behind and draping my arms over his shoulders.

"What the HECK does that mean?" He asked and locked his arms under my knees. I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"I dunno. I saw it on you tube." I told him. They all snickered and I saw some random lady glaring at us. I stuck my tongue at her and held onto Carlos tighter. She huffed and stomped away.

"I swear, she's even more insane now than she was 8 months ago." Logan said, shaking his head at me. I stuck my tongue out at him too, and he just chuckled.

"Do you know how weird you look?" James asked me. I scoffed.

"You guys are the ones with pink leopard suitcases." I teased with a smirk. He frowned.

"But you MADE us carry them!" James defended. Kendall and Logan nodded.

"I know, but you didn't have to do it you know, you have free will." I grinned. Carlos snickered and walked farther ahead when they gave him dirty looks.

"Why _did _we carry them?" I heard Logan ask.

"Because she has us wrapped around her finger." Kendall answered.

"I think your right buddy." James sighed dramatically. I giggled and leaned foreword a little so I could see Carlos's face.

"Do I have you wrapped?" I asked him.

"I'm giving you a piggyback ride through an airport. What do you think?" He turned his face towards me. His brown eyes sparkled playfully, and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. Almost like butterflies flying around. _Wait, WHAT? _No, no way. I couldn't like Carlos like that. I mean sure I used to have a little crush on him, but who wouldn't. I mean he's sweet, caring, nice, funny, he's got muscle, he's totally hot…..WHOA! Back up! I did not just say that. Oh crap, I did say that. Well shit. I guess my little crush is making a return.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, pushing away my thoughts.

"Yes" He nodded. I grinned and kissed his cheek. It felt like a little spark went off under my lips when I did, and my eyes widened with shock. Thank god he had his head turned towards the front again. That way he couldn't see my blush. I smiled and bit my lip.

_The crush is definitely back. _


End file.
